


Do you need help waking up?

by verysmol_eskimopie



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verysmol_eskimopie/pseuds/verysmol_eskimopie
Summary: Cosima and Delphine have to set alarm clock at least two hours before work so they can make it on time. (You guessed right)
Relationships: Delphine Cormier/Cosima Niehaus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Do you need help waking up?

Alarm clock starts to buzz. Delphine slowly blinks her eyes open. A single ray of the morning sun enters the room and dimly illuminate it. Cosima is closely nuzzled into her side, sleeping peacefully. The alarm never wakes her up so Delphine is the one who has to set it off every morning. She wonders how did she manage to wake up and go to class or work on time before she happen to be her personal morning alarm clock. Then she remembers- she didn’t. _Kind of always late, so kind of always sorry._ She shakes her head in amusement of her own thought and press the button to shut the annoying sound.

“Wake up chéri, we’re going to be late for work” she said softly and kissed the side of her head.

Cosima made a sound but didn’t open her eyes. When her body didn’t respond to the soft calling, she started to trace the contours of her face with her fingers, admiring her beauty. Her make-up less face look so peacefully, perfectly shaped lips slightly open. It was just few minutes after 7 and they should be in lab at 9. They had plenty of time and Delphine knew it so she didn’t rush her girlfriend out of bed.

“Mmmm _fivemoreminutes_ ” she murmured and turned her face away from Delphine’s ticklish fingers.

Delphine frowned and thought about using more drastic methods to wake the sleepy brunette but decided to use different strategy. She started kissing newly exposed flesh on her neck, lightly nipping and licking on different spots. She worked her way up to the shell of her ear.

“Do you need help waking up baby?” she whispered seductively in her ear. Cosima shivered as hot breath touched her skin. Corner of her mouth slightly crooked up but her eyes were still closed. She felt abrupt movement and squeak of the bed as the blonde left her position. She taught that she was granted the luxury of five more minutes.

Suddenly she felt two warm hand stroking her calves. She didn’t even notice when her girlfriend moved somewhere down on their bed and gradually was exposing her bare legs. She left small kisses just above her knees, blonde fuzzy hair tickling her lightly.

“Mmmm. Whatcha doin’ babe?” Cosima’s heart started to beat a little faster at the touch causing her come to her senses. She felt that Delphine’s mouth traveled up, kissing her inner tight, hands stroking her on the way. She tugged at her pyjama shorts and slipped the loose fabric down her ankles.

“You gave me no choice. I had to assure that we will come to work on time.” Hands grasped her hips firmly, mouth inching closely to her center.

“So you wanted to assure that I’ll come first?” she chuckled at her own terrible joke.

Humor left her quickly when teeth sunk into her tight marking it lightly. Her head shot up from the pillow eyes now wide open.

“No, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Please continue” she wasn’t able to see the blonde who was under the sheets but relaxed when she felt soft kisses soothing the bite mark. Adrenaline rushed in her blood from the thrill of not knowing the next move from her girlfriend.

Delphine could smell her arousal but wanted to tease her for a bit until she give her the pleasure of tasting her. She was kissing and licking all around but the place she knew the brunette wanted her the most. Her hands traveling further up stroking the sides of her torso and landing on her breasts. Her nipples harden instantly under the touch.

“Please Delphine, we’re gonna be late” Cosima teased, walking on very thin ice now.

Luckily for her the next thing she felt was firm stroke of her lovers tongue through her folds. She licked from the bottom, through the opening of her wet pussy right up to her clit where she sucked hard. Cosima’s morning raspy voice broke and she groan loud into dim room.

“Oh _fuck_ ”

Heavy breaths and moans escaped her throat and wet sloppy sound from under the cover was filling their bedroom. Delphine sucked on her folds, licking around the opening of her tight pussy, dipping into the source of the wetness. She worked her mouth up and down, side to side, chin and nose dripping wet from her girlfriend’s arousal. One hand brushed her way down, resting on Cosima’s upper thigh the other massaging her breast, fingers stroking and pinching her nipple.

“Mmm, yes baby, I need you inside me” she tangled one hand into blond hair under the covers, other hand landed on top of her lover’s and on her own breast, squeezing it even harder. Opening her legs wider, exposing her sex. Her hips lifting from the mattress, back arching. Delphine turned all her attention to her throbbing clit, licking and sucking effectively.

Her hand abandoned the place on her thigh and two fingers pressed into her opening. She heard Cosima’s voice hitched in her throat when she slowly entered her. Wasting no time she began pumping her fingers in and out. Curling them upwards and hitting the right spot. Her mouth never leaving the swollen clit. Her walls was tightening, hand gripping fistful of blond hair and her moans grew louder. She was little bit disappointed when she wasn’t able to look up and see the face of her lover at this state of ecstasy. Mouth shaped into small _o_ , eyes tightly shut, little frown on her forehead as the only thing that is consuming her is the approaching orgasm. She moaned into her as she imagined this picture in her head. Working even harder to make her girlfriend feel good.

She felt as her whole body shook, hips moving uncontrollably into her mouth. She came hard all over her face and fingers. With a last whimper she came back down to earth. Delphin gave one more kiss to the tender flesh between her legs causing the muscles in her abdomen to clench. She kissed her way up, poking her head from under the covers. Hair messy and sticking into every direction. She was met with closed eyes and dopey grin on her lover’s face.

“Hey gorgeous! Good morning” Cosima opened her eyes slowly, kissing the tip of her nose.

“Oh it’s nice to see you’re finally awake” Delphine tried to look serious but her lips curled upward.

“Come here” Cosima put her hands around her neck and pulled her for a kiss, tasting herself all over her girlfriend’s face. She gripped her firmly, flushing her body to her, one thigh sneaking between Delphine’s legs.

“Oh no, no, no chéri. You’re having a toast for breakfast. And I’m not making it.” She had to wrestle a bit to get out of Cosima’s grip, heading right into the bathroom and turning on the shower.

“Oooh I don’t think so. I’m coming to get my breakfast!” Cosima raced out of bed to join her in the shower.

“You know, it’s totally reasonable to share a shower, for we have to make up for time we just lost” she entered the bathroom, pulling shirt over her head. “Plus it’s economical _and_ ecological”

“Oh yes, the words _save the world_ are screaming from your eyes!” Delphine smacked her ass on her way to the shower, “come on you smartass, get in here”

“Oh yea? That’s the best thing you like about my ass? That it’s super smart?” she joined her under the warm spray of water, pressing her back into Delphine’s front to reconsider her choice of words.

“Well…” Delphine sucked sharp breath in and put her hands on round curves of her girlfriend, kissing behind her ear.

“It’s also very soft and firm and beautifully shaped…I love how it fits right into my palms” she squeezed “I could kiss all over the soft flesh for hours” she massaged and knead the muscle under her touch “…but sometimes I just want to spank it so hard that the shape of my hand would be visible for quite some time.”

“Mmm Dr. Cormier you truly can appreciate a fine ass” Cosima pressed her butt into Delphine’s front, their high difference allowing her to bump right into her center.

“And you can totally spank me whenever you want. I believe, sometimes I really deserve it, you know that I can by _very bad girl_ ” she purred and leaned into the blonde’s body.

Delphine bit her lip at the image, but took a bottle of shower gel instead and pour it in her hand. She started on Cosima’s back massaging lightly until she reached her shoulders and neck. Cosima was making approving sounds, melting under her touch. Still standing closely behind her she continued on her front. Feeling the muscles in her abdomen contracting as she worked her way up and around her full breasts. Her nipples were hard in contrast with the rest of her soft silky skin. She firmly cupped both of her breasts and felt their weight in her hands. Her front was gliding on Cosima's back. One hand continued her movement higher and claspsed around her neck, the other turned south and cupped her still sensitive sex. Cosima who was enjoying this séance opened her eyes wide and her mouth gasped open.

“Don’t worry, I will find the time and method to punish your inappropriate behavior….you little brat” she sucked her earlobe.

Cosima loved when Delphine took control. She knew the blonde has this side in her and could only imagine what will happen if she would behave like a _bad girl_. But the next sentence that came out of the mouth of this heavenly creature left her shook.

“Now, get on your knees and eat your breakfast like a good girl you are” Delphine licked the shell of her ear and turned her over.

Her lower lip was trapped between her white teeth, cheeks pink, hair all around and on her face from humid air around them. Cosima couldn’t resist and kissed her hard.

“Yes ma’am” she sunk into her knees her face right in front of Delphine’s glistening sex.

She wastes no time, leans in and lap at her wetness. Her face surrounded in her scent and liquid. They both moan at this sensation.

Delphine rested her back on the shower wall. Lifting long leg over Cosima’s shoulder as she slipped both of her hands between spread legs in front of her and put them on her ass to support her. She is totally lost in the process of eating her girl out. Come dripping down her chin and in the valley of her breasts.

She licks and sucks all over, not missing an inch of a flesh. Delphine feels like she can’t bear it, like it’s all just too much. Her chest rising and falling far too quickly, head thuds on the wall behind her and her eyes roll in her skull. One hand gripping on a shelf with shower gels, praying it would not break, the other on top of her girlfriend’s dreads holding her in place. 

“O _oh_ h” she was breathing hard, muscles in her lower abdomen twisting as a response to her girlfriend’s skillful mouth and tongue, her legs slowly turning into jelly. When Cosima started to lick on her clit harder, head shaking from side to side, she lost it completely. Knuckles turning white both on her hold on the shelf and in brown dreads. She came with a loud moan that echoed in small foggy bathroom.

Cosima was holding her tightly and when she taught it was safe to let her stand on her own legs she slowly stood up. Embracing her in a hug she guided her head to rest on her shoulder, still panting hard.

“ _Merde_ I think my legs are useless” she said after a few moments, nuzzling into brunettes neck.

“I’ve been told that I can turn girl into a jelly” Cosima grinned proudly.

“You’re really asking for that spanking, don’t you?” Delphine pulled at her dreads titling her head up and nipping on her neck.

“Oh you have no idea” she admitted, “but now we should get out of this shower and get ready for work because _you_ don’t want to be late.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and have a great day! :-)
> 
> Tumblr: verysmol-eskimopie


End file.
